


Valentine || Clyde Logan

by glassbxttles



Category: ADCU, Adam Driver - Fandom, Adam Driver Characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbxttles/pseuds/glassbxttles
Summary: Clyde has never truly felt real love in his life. He’s 30 with no kids, no wife, no end game goals. He enjoys working at Duck Tape and trying to stay out of trouble these days. He never intends on falling in love, nobody would give him a second glance with his bad han on full display. But then, you. You came along and you were all he needed.
Relationships: Clyde Logan x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Valentine || Clyde Logan

Another lonely Valentine’s Day, not that Clyde particularly minded. He’d spent the last thirty Valentine’s Days on his own. This year he’d be working at Duck Tape, mixing drinks for everyone that happened to have their own dates, settling in at the bar. 

You see, Clyde was a bit of a loner. He mainly kept to himself after he returned home. Two tours in Iraq seemed to have taken a toll on him-- and his love life. Before he shipped out, he was an awkward, but handsome, teenage boy straight out of high school. He’d had dates before, but nothing really stuck for him. He wasn’t Jimmy. They’d all say it wasn’t him, but he was almost positive it was. He knew he wanted a family at a young age, after seeing Jimmy with Sadie. After losing his arm, it just didn’t seem possible. Women just didn’t find him attractive. 

Settling in, pouring drinks for the regulars of the crowd, he gave each a small smile as they made small talk. Jimmy and Sylvia were sitting at the end of the bar and Clyde did all that he could to avoid their loving kisses and hushed words. The door opened, letting a cold chill float around the room. Clyde’s eyes drifted over to where you stood. He’d never seen you ‘round these parts. A short blue sundress with a brown leather jacket pulled over your arms caught his eye. Your thighs were to die for. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck, tinting his cheeks red. You were wearing little white keds and with his initial look he knew you were from the city. 

You made your way towards the bar, almost delicately. You pushed your brown locks over your shoulder as you took a seat on a barstool. Clyde smiled at you, trying to keep his composure. He wasn’t around many pretty girls anymore. “What’re ya’ drinkin’?” His voice filled your ears with a low hum. 

“Whatever you suggest.” You smile as you lean an elbow on the bar. “And make it two.” The confidence Clyde was trying to build, broke at that sentence. Of course you were meeting someone here. So he pours two glasses of Larceny Bourbon. It wasn’t a popular choice here at Duck Tape. But it was one of Clyde’s favorites. You take both drinks and smile at Clyde, noticing the way he pushed the drinks towards you with one hand. You glance at his other arm and see the prosthetic before you look up at him. “Bad luck to drink alone.” You say to him and push one glass back to him. 

Clyde just smiles inwardly, taking the glass. “Suppose you’re right.” He says as you both toast, him drinking down the liquid in a gulps. You smile as you sip yours. You were never a fan of alcohol, but you’d heard that the bartender here at Duck Tape was handsome and single and you were looking for someone to take your mind off of the Valentine’s Day blues.

“What’s your name?” You ask him, blue eyes darting up to meet his. He was broad, filled out his blue button down nicely. You could just imagine how solid he’d feel on top of you— or maybe in a hug. As tightly as he could. 

“Clyde Logan.” He stands behind the bar, placing his glass down. His accent was thick with a southern drawl and it made your spine tingle all the way down to your toes. “And yours?” He asks and your brain short circuits a bit. 

You smile at him, introducing yourself by your first name. Clyde hums in response, nodding. “S’pretty.” He replies to you and leaves you sitting to tend to a few other patrons. He does come back after a few moments, standing opposite you, “you’re not from ‘round here, huh?”

“That obvious?” You give him a small smile. “Pittsburg.” She chuckles, “needed to get away for awhile, have three weeks vacation and Boone County seemed— just right off the map.” Clyde’s face shifted in confusion, nodding as he listened to you quietly. What could you possibly need to get away from? Stress of big city life gets to you that deep? 

“Ah okay.” Clyde smiles a bit. “Well… I’m glad you’ve found your get away here.” He says as he saw you check your phone. Must be your date. Too pretty to be alone on Valentine’s Day. You smile, standing up. 

“Thank you, Clyde. For being so sweet tonight.” You tell him, digging in your bag. Clyde eyes you, before he hears Jimmy calling for another drink. He sighs and carefully moves to refill Jimmy’s glass. When he returns toyour barstool, you were replaced with a napkin and $20. The napkin had Thank You, Clyde Logan and a heart drawn beside it. Clyde smiled and stuffed the napkin into his pocket. He’d keep it. Just for a memento of his little crush. 

You walked to your car, swinging your hips with a small giggle. The cool air was pooling around your bare legs, creating small goosebumps to raise as you slide in. You’d be back. Clyde was more handsome than anyone had let you believe. You couldn’t keep that fuzzy feeling warming your chest down, although you’d just met. Clyde seemed to occupy your mind your entire drive back to your hotel. His eyes were warm and inviting, his hair soft and shiny. He was handsome in every way you didn’t know anyone could be. He was all broad shoulders and thick thighs. He was tall, towered over most of the bar patrons. You caught yourself daydreaming, thinking about how it would feel to kiss Clyde’s lips. You wondered if they’d be as soft as they looked. 

Clyde just took a deep breath, watching as your car pulled away. This was the first Valentine’s Day he’d had a somewhat happy time. And he’d never forget that small conversation that you two had. It might’ve meant nothing to some. But to Clyde, he treasured it as much as he treasured his classic novels.


End file.
